Distant Lovers
by Mia Kamiya
Summary: Blaine has been keeping something from Kurt,that might break their relationship or make it stronger."I wasn't going cry in front of a crowd. Fabulous people don't cry... well, not in front of people that I thought loved me." Kurt-alicious humor. involved.
1. Graduation Time!

_**Mia Kamiya- Well hello Glee lovers I haven't been on Fan fiction**__**in a while so please go easy on me. I do **__**not**__** own any of the Glee Characters but I have to say that I do ship Klaine; so get ready for an awesome story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Kurt's room*<strong>_

"Omg! I can't believe this is happening to me! I can't believe this is happening!" Kurt exclaimed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was modeling his graduation gown which he added some minor details to.

"Baby I must say you look Kurt-alicious." Blaine whispered in his ear before sneaking up and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet us at the graduation." Kurt said while fixing up his pink gown.

"Well…I thought I should give you these." Blaine pulled out a dozen rhinestone flowers. "The Warblers and I made these for you on your big day."

"These are so beautiful! Thank you baby! I'll have to tell them thank you too. Wait! Aren't they still coming to the graduation?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine with a sad face.

"Yes, they are still coming, no worries! They should be on their way over there in a couple of hours." Blaine exclaimed with a big smile as he looked at Kurt's face brighten up. He could never see Kurt sad. He would do anything to keep him smiling.

"Great! For a minute there I thought you were here to tell me that. I can't believe in two months, I will be off to NYU to major in fashion and minor in bringing sexy back. Eat your Heart out Justin Timberlake." Kurt turned around and looked in the mirror at Blaine. "Wait, I mean I can't believe we will be off to NYU!" Kurt smiled as he fixed his bedazzled graduation cap on his head.

Blaine's smile had disappeared and turned into a frown. He studied Kurt as he watched him practice his diploma acceptance look. He had a lot on his mind and a lot of it had to do with Kurt.

"I have to tell you som…" Blaine was about to confess until he heard a knocking at Kurt's bed room door.

"Who is it?" Kurt said in a singing tone.

"It's me Darling!" the other person on the other side examined in a singing high pitched voice.

Kurt walked to the door and opened it to see a big pair of bright eyes looking towards him. "Hello Rachel! What a pleasant surprise; I haven't seen you in years." Kurt grinned and he walked away from the door to let Rachel in.

"Hey I was here yester….Oh your playing with me right now aren't you" Rachel laughed and sat on Kurt's bed. "So how's everything going? Anything happen since I left? Any news I should know about?"

Kurt sighed "I'm good and I don't know what Finn is up to. Anyways, I'm not a reporter and I don't give out info to the stalkers digest."

"Nope I'm just here to see how your graduation outfit design came along… and any who, I know what Finn is up to. I called him twice and left a voice message on his cell phone, I'm sure he'll call me back." Rachel said innocently while outlining stars with her index finger on Kurt's bed.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who looked distracted and distant. "Was there something you wanted to tell me Blaine?" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine in his eyes.

Blaine gave Kurt a weak smile then looked at Rachel who was too busy looking at her phone to actually be paying attention to Blaine and what he had to say. "Well…I have to tell you that." But before he could actually finish, a loud boom from the down stairs door sounded. There were noises of someone pounding their feet and screaming in frustration.

"Dear God!, When I turn my phone off for five seconds I don't expect to turn it back on and see twenty missed calls, eighteen text messages, and a voice message with the song "_So happy together_" by the Turtles, which I'm not complaining because that song is freaking awesome but I'm just saying. Really!" As the footsteps got closer, it revealed a frustrated Finn standing in front of Kurt's door

"Can You Believe Rachel would do this!" Finn exclaimed as he walked into Kurt's room paying attention to his phone and reading all the messages she sent him.

"Actually yes…Yes I can" Kurt replied while fixing his hair.

"I Know right! I tell her I love her and will call her back later and this. Sheeesh!" Finn said while still looking down at his phone.

"Hi hunny..." Rachel said in a melodic voice as she watched Finn delete his text messages.

"Hey Rachel …..Wait Rachel!" Finn looks up from his phone to see Rachel with a big bright smile on her face.

"Hello Finn!" Rachel exclaimed as she walked over to Finn's side and fixed his bow tie on his graduation outfit. "So where were you?"

"Getting my graduation gown tailored. I told you this yesterday!" Finn blurted out throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't remember that…." Rachel confessed looking shyly at the ground.

As Rachel and Finn kept going on about the gown tailoring, Kurt just watched on the side, amused with a side grin. He thought Blaine would be enjoying the pre-graduation show but as he looked over he saw that Blaine looked sad and distant.

"Blaine… are you okay?" Kurt asked worried that something was terribly wrong with Blaine.

Blaine looked up at a worried Kurt in front of him. He didn't want to worry Kurt, not before his big day. Kurt was there for him on his graduation day with all smiles even though he had that bad stomach virus from Puck's so called famous turkey burgers; it claims it was from his great grandmother Jewish recipe book his mom found in their basement. Regardless, he never complained and was there that day with a big smile and a big bottle of pepto bismol.

"Yes I'm all right!" Blaine exclaimed as he put on a fake smile.

Kurt stared at him blankly but before he could say anything, Kurt's dad Burt and Finn's mom Carole came in.

"Come on Kids enough chit chat we have to go." Burt announced with a big smile.

"Wait before we go, everyone say cheese!" Carole exclaimed while putting the camera up to her eye.

"Cheese!" Everyone said but as the flashes kept going, Blaine's facial expression became sadder. And when the flashes were done, his focus was not towards the lens of the camera but to Kurt's face.

* * *

><p><strong>At the graduation:<strong>

Principal Figgins approached the podium. "Hello proud parents of this graduation class, I'm proud to be standing here in front of the Class of 2013!"

A big roar of whistling and clapping surrounded the stadium.

Principal Figgins proceeded when the crowed died down. "We will start with our Valedictorian. She has shown outstanding grades and has really earned this title. Miss Rachel Berry."

As Rachel walks to the podium, Principal Figgins pats her on the shoulder and praises her. She smiles at him and then to the class.

"Hello Classmates, being here with you to accept this title is such an honor. It feels like just yesterday In Ms. Keane Kindergarten class when I stepped on to a stage for the first time and preformed "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" in front of all the parents. My two fathers were so proud of me, they had even told me how Ms. Keane said that one day I would be a star!"

As Rachel kept going on, Brittany leaned in next to Santana. "I never knew Rachel went to school with the power puff girls. Maybe she knows the talking dog; Lord Tubbington has a huge crush on him.

Santana looked at Brittany and smiled. "They would make a cute couple."

Twenty minutes passed and Rachel was still only half way through her speech before Principal Figgins had to come up and tell her they have to start giving diplomas out.

"But I'm not finished!" Rachel exclaimed as Sue dragged her back to her seat.

"Thank you Miss. Berry… lastly, before I start passing out the diplomas, I just want to say I will surely miss this class; especially the graduating football team members who just led us to our fourth win!" Principal Figgins stated.

"Hell yeah! Amen to that!" Puck replied.

Principal Figgins smiled "Oh Mr. Puckerman… let's start with the diploma giving.

After all diplomas where given, Mr. Schuester walked over to the podium.

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of the glee club and how much I will miss you guys. You guys are such an inspiration to others out there. Also…" Mr. Schuester was going to continue but Sue interrupted him.

"I'm sorry for ruining this lovely moment but I have other things better to do, like watch paint dry. By the power of me, Sue, you all have graduated. Get out of here class of 2013!" Sue smiled.

Everyone jumped up with excitement and threw their hats in the air. Afterwards, all of the glee kids and the Warblers headed over to Kurt's house for Kurt's Big Fabulous Graduation party.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mia Kamiya - So how did you guys like it so far? I hope it was alright and please review :)<em>**


	2. Fabulous People

Mia Kamiya- Here is another chapter of my fun filled story and just a reminder, this chapter's setting is all at Kurt's Fabulous Graduation party. I do not own any of the Glee Characters or Glee itself. Also this chapter is In Kurt's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>A big pink highlighter banner could be seen from miles away outside of Kurt and Finn's house that said 'Welcome to the Fabulous Graduation party of Kurt Hummel'.<p>

I offered to put Finn's name on the banner too but Finn told me he would be perfectly fine with his name on the presents and the graduation cake. I could own the banner this time.

I admired the scenery of my fabulous party. On my home made stage that Finn and My dad made me for my birthday, I could see Puck, Sam, and Artie singing Lady Gaga's "On the Edge" while Santana and Brittany danced. Quinn and Rachel talked quietly in a corner and Mike Chan gave private dance lessons to all of the family members. And the Warblers tried to teach Lauren how to sing.

"This is quite the party you have going on here." Mercedes laughed as she looked around at all of the people.

"I guess you can say I'm quite the party planner huh." I smiled at her as I sipped my tea.

"So can you believe that we have finally graduated?" Tina shrieked as she looked at me and Mercedes with a big grin.

"I know right! I can't believe you and Mike are leaving me girl, if I want to see you guys I'm going to have to take a plane all the way to Tokyo." Mercedes exclaimed looking at Tina.

"I'm sorry girl, Joshibi University of Art and Design was calling our name" Tina laughed and hugged Mercedes. "But don't worr,y we will have to Skype at least once each week, also you're going to have to tell me how you and Sam are doing at University of Michigan."

"I shall keep you informed" Mercedes said, smiling up at Tina.

"Wow. It kind of seems like we will all have someone with us at college." I thought out loud, keeping my focus on a giggling Quinn and Rachel. "Haven't they become good friends? I swear if you didn't know them, you would have thought they were a couple."

Tina and Mercedes laughed. "Who knows, they're going to the same college together. Word on the street has it that they both are, wait for it…. going to be roommates!" Tina whispered with a pretend shocked look on her face.

"Dum Dum Dummm!" Mercedes said laughing. "But yes your're right; Artie and Brittany and Santana are going to the same college. _Surprisingly,_ Puck is actually going to college and with Lauren and Finn who are going to college with Quinn and Rachel."

I raised my eyebrow at Mercedes, "Umm sweetie, you forgot about me and Blaine. We're going to be a triple threat at NYU."

Mercedes and Tina looked at each other, with a look of confusion on their faces.

I looked at both of them "What?...Why are you little heifers looking at each other like that?" But before I could get an answer out of both of them, I felt a firm hand on my shouldered as I looked up to my surprise it was Blaine's father.

"Hello Mr. Hummel, congratulations on graduating." Mr. Anderson exclaimed shaking my hand.

"Why thank you Sir." I said smiling but on the inside I'm scared shitless. I never really have been this close to Blaine's father before and every time I see him, I always have Blaine by my side.

"You're welcome. Can I sit down?" Mr. Anderson asked, looking at the empty love seat next to me.

"Sure you can. So how are you?" I asked, not knowing what to actually talk to him about. I looked over in Blaine's direction, hoping he would come save me but unfortunately, his back was turned from me and he was having way too much fun with trying to teach Lauren how to keep a high note.

"I'm pretty good." Mr. Anderson must have seen me looking over in Blaine's direction because his eyes glazed over there too and he smiled. "I'm happy for you two. Really. Listen …I'm sorry about being so harsh to you two. I mean, I had so many dreams for Blaine going to Yale, meeting a beautiful girl, me having the most lovely grandchildren ever…I mean my wife told me I should accept Blaine for whoever he is and whoever he falls in love with and I do and if you two would ever in the future adopt children, I would love them too." He finished saying with a big sigh.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson, for everything. I can't believe you actually accepted the invitation to my party." I said to him with a sincere smile.

" Oh yes. Actually, my wife found it under Blaine's clothes while she was cleaning his room. My god, I wonder what his room will look like when he goes to Yale?" Mr. Anderson laughed as Tina and Mercedes looked at him with their mouths wide open.

I looked at him in disbelief "What did you just say?"

Mr. Anderson looked at our little circle with a 'did I just say something wrong' expression on his face. "Umm, don't worry. I don't think he meant not to give it to me on purpose. He probably just forgot to. You should really see that boy's room, I think our cat mitten is in his room. We've been trying to find her for two weeks now.."

That was not what I was in disbelief about. Yes, I was kind of hurt that he never gave the invite to his father but did he just say Blaine is going to Yale?

"Blaine is going to Yale…. No Mr. Anderson you have that wrong. He's going to NYU with me." I exclaimed pointing to myself.

Mr. Anderson scowled at me "Son… You must have been mistaken. He told my wife and I that he's going to Yale. He also told me he told you months ago about this decision and you were happy for him for trying to make me proud."

"What?" I looked at Mr. Anderson dumbfounded. My reply must have been a little louder than I thought because the fun had stopped and everyone was looking in our direction.

Blaine walked over to me and his father, "Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked looking from me to his father.

"Well son I came over to talk with Mr. Hummel I just want to.." Before Mr. Anderson could explain why he came over to talk to me I interrupted him.

"Why Blaine? When?" I asked him looking from his father to him.

Blaine looked confused "What are you..?"

"When where you going to tell me you were going to Yale!" I exclaimed. I tried to say it peacefully but it came out in a scream.

"When the time was right…I was going to tell you earlier but you seemed so happy." Blaine whispered audible enough for me to hear. "I'm sorry, can't we talk about this somewhere private?"

"No. I honestly don't feel like hearing another lie tonight." I said feeling a tear about to form in my eyes. I looked around at the audience that now formed around our ending show.

"I'm sorry, the party's over." I said as I walked up the stairs before anyone could see my tears. Even though at that moment, my whole world came to a shattering halt in front of me, I wasn't going cry in front of a crowd. Fabulous people don't cry... well, not in front of people that I thought loved me.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter will be in Blaine's P.O.V<p> 


	3. The Word My Boy Is Love!

**Mia Kamiya- I want to thank the people who set my story on alert and as their favorite story thank you guys! I do not own any of the Glee Characters. Also, this chapter is in Blaine's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>Blaine lies underneath the covers; the only thing showing from underneath was his curly messy hair.<p>

"I can't believe it's been a month since that big fight happened and the last time Kurt and I have even had a conversation." I claimed to myself as I pull the covers off of my head.

"I've tried everything! I sent flowers, candy, and I even tried coming to his house to talk to him but every time I did he was never there or so they told me. You know the Warblers and I even sung "Because You Love Me" by Celine Dion. which is one of his favorite songs outside of his bed room window at night and guess what he didn't even opened up his window! Can you believe that Mittens?" I asked him which he replied to my answer by giving me a pissed off look.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the whole burying you underneath all of my clothes but hey look on the bright side your still alive." I smiled at him, I think if Mittens could give me the middle finger he would have because he still had that pissed off face when he jumped of the bed. All of a sudden I heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in!"

"Hey baby, how is everything?" A woman with curly black hair and prominent brown eyes asked with a disappointed look on her face.

I looked at her with a weak smile "It's the same mom he still won't see me, he won't answer my text, I don't know what to do anymore!" I sighed as she sits down on my bed and hugs me.

"Don't worry honey; he'll come around he's just upset right now he probably just needs some time to his self for a while." She consoled me while rubbing my hair. "I bet today will be the day he comes around."

I look up into my mom's bright eyes, I can't believe she married my father they were complete opposites she loved music, he loved the law or any business that could get him the big money. My mom was even about to star in Broadway shows, but she gave all that up for my father. I always asked her why she gave all that up for him. And her reply was always love.

"How do you know today would be the day?" I asked with a questionable look on my face.

"A mother's instinct!" she winked at me with a side grin and we both laughed. But our chuckles were interrupt with a knock.

"Can I come in?" My father asked smiling at both me and mom.

"Sure" I replied as mom kissed my forehead and said she would give me and my father sometime alone kissing my father on her way out.

"So I see your room is cleaner!" my father chuckled as he looked at me and around the room.

"Yea… I guess so since I had so much time on my hands." I replied while I put on some clothes.

"So the boy hasn't talked to you yet?" Father examined while sitting on my bed staring at the floor.

"No "Kurt" has not talked to me yet since that fight?" I responded while combing out my hair and thinking man I'm in need of a hair cut right now.

"Oh…listen I think all of this was for the best." My father said looking up at me.

"For the best?...for who you Father?" I exclaimed while looking at him in contempt "If it were not for you, I would have not been in this situation!"

"Well Blaine I didn't even know that you never told the poor boy about all of this… and how is this my fault if you were only genuine earlier in this whole situation, this would have probably never come to this conclusion. My father defended himself calmly while looking me in the eyes.

"You know what all you care about is yourself, you don't care about me and Kurt or even mom for that matter. So please just stay out of my life." I counterclaimed grabbing my watch and about to walk out when my father's hand touched my shoulder.

"I do care about you! I care about you and your mother. I'm sorry for what happened; I never thought it would happen like this. Also, I do care about you and Mr. Hummel, I have been trying to get to know him better. But every time he comes around, or I see him all I get is a hello out before you push him away from me." My father confessed to me.

I turned around and looked at him in his eyes, what he said was true. Every time Kurt and my father crossed paths I always found a way to change it, either by hurrying Kurt up to my room or telling my father we are busy.

"I'm sorry dad...I did not know you saw what I was doing, and I should have let you spend time with him." I said before hugging him.

"It's okay... I still would like to meet him and get to know him before he goes off to college." He beamed at me and let me go.

"I will dad no worries...if everything works out." I said turning around about to leave.

"Blaine…" he called to me making me turn around "Do whatever makes you happy, not what would make others around you happy. In the end, you will be happy for whatever choice you made because you know in your heart you're the one that choose that destiny not because you had to, but because you wanted to."

I smiled at him, no wonder why my mother fell in love with him "Thanks dad"

"No problem son, I mean what I said. Do what makes you happy that's what I told your mother before and she's chosen this life with me. " He smiled at me before walking down to his study.

As I walked down the street, the only thing replaying in my mind was what my father had told me before I left. "Now I finally understand what my mother meant when she said she did it for love."

* * *

><p><strong>Mia Kamiya - So how are you guys liking it so far? Review :) Next chapter will be in Kurt's P.O.V<strong>


	4. We have that Starbucks love

**Mia Kamiya- I do not own any of the Glee Characters or Glee it's self. Also this chapter is In Kurt's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I stared outside the Starbucks window, looking at all the people walking by.<p>

"Why did I have to sit at our special table? It only brings back memories." I say to myself out loud with a sigh and sipped on my grande, nonfat mocha. "I can't believe I haven't spoken to him for an entire month."

"Neither could I…." A voice behind me responds to my thoughts.

I looked around to come face to face with Blaine. I frowned at him. "What are you doing here and how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Well.. First off, you were thinking to yourself out loud" He started off while taking his usual spot at our table. "And I usually come here every Friday, hoping you would be here and I sit here hoping you would actually come in because you know, Friday's are our Starbuck's day" he smiled while taking a sip of his medium drip coffee.

"Oh...I haven't been here since, you know." I responded as I took a glance at the watch I bought him on his wrist. "…I see you're wearing your graduation gift."

He looked down at his wrist and smiled "Yes I did and I love it…look, I'm sorry for everything. I should have told my father about the party. I should have told you about Yale…I just thought you would be upset with me. I can't lose you. You're my everything, and my worse fear is not being with you. And my worst nightmare came true. I lived without you for a month. I never want to do that again.

I looked deep into his eyes. I could tell I put him though heck, just because of my childish ways. So what if he doesn't go to the same college as me. At least I have him in my life…right?

"It's okay Blaine, I forgive you…and please never ever do that to me again?" I beamed giving him a hug and a kiss.

"I love you Kurt." he said, letting out a relived smile.

"I love you too Blaine." I whispered giving him a real smile. "Can I ask you something…were you actually ever going to NYU?" I asked out of curiosity

"Yes, I was. I even got an acceptance letter at my house if you want to see, and I swear Warblers honor that I did not get Wes to make me a fake copy." Blaine laughed holding my hand.

I laughed "I'll believe you this time!" finishing up the last of my mocha.

"Yes but…I still have to bring you to my house." Blaine announced as he got up and extended his hand to me.

I took it with an uncertain look. "Why?" I interrogated taking his hand as we walked out of Starbucks together.

"Because I promised a man I label as my dad that I would let him spend some time with a certain guy I'm so deeply in love with before he goes off to college."

I looked at him confused but nodded to him "When did he start calling his father dad?" I thought to myself this time.

* * *

><p>Everything went smoothly with his father and I. He may seem like a stick up his ass type of person at first, but once you get to know him he's pretty cool. We watched a movie and his mom cooked an elegant dinner for us. I told Blaine's mother how she reminded me of a Courtney Cox or a Minka Kelly which got a lot of laughter at the table. And even his father approved of that. His father kind of looks likes a John Travolta, but I'll keep that one for next time's dinner. As I was about to leave to go home, Blaine kissed me and whispered in my ear.<p>

"I have a huge surprise for you…but you're going to have to wait till college starts." He said smiling before closing the door.

As I walked to my car I wondered what this big surprise was, but oh well, I could wait two months. I bet it will go by fast. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Who cares, I might as well live it up with Blaine before he goes off to Yale.

* * *

><p><strong>Mia Kamiya<strong> - **Thanks again! Next chapter will be in Kurt's P.O.V **


	5. Surprise!

**Mia Kamiya- I do not own any of the Glee Characters or Glee it's self. Also this chapter is In Kurt's P.O.V. **Also the Italic's are song lyrics****

* * *

><p>"Dorm sweet Dorm" I yelled as I walked into the big empty dorm suit. I glanced around as I put the boxes down on the floor. "I wonder where my roommate is? I thought I would be the one that's fashionably late." I laugh to myself as my father and Finn, who volunteer to help me before he goes off to college himself, brought my stuff up.<p>

"Jeeze… this is a big room Kurt…Omg! You have a mini kitchen!" Finn exclaimed putting more boxes on the floor.

I laughed while shaking my head. "Yup, I guess so...Where's dad?"

"Oh. He's down in the parking lot talking to some guy…he kind of reminds me of John Travolta, but maybe that's just me." He laughed as he kicked some invisible dust off the floor. "So how are you and Blaine? I bet there was a bunch of tears and kisses when you left."

I looked at him and smiled "Oh yeah… when I left him at his house door he looked so sad but we promised each other we're going to Skype and call every minute and visit each other every weekend...You just reminded me I'm suppose to talk to Blaine tonight around 8:50. Some big surprise he wants to show me. He told me not to worry, it'll end at 9." I said taking out my laptop from my case.

"And are you happy?" Finn asked, opening up the boxes to see what he could help with.

"For once, I can finally say yes and actually mean it" I grinned putting my laptop on my desk to charge it for tonight.

When my dad came back with the last of the boxes, he helped me and Finn set up everything. Once they were done, my dad and Finn gave me big hugs and I told them to call me when they get back home. They agreed but before they left, we all shared another big family hug. After that I decided to go exploring in NYC again. It felt so different without the whole gang here. I got back to the dorm before it started to get late and checked around to see if my roommate was here, but his side of the room was still empty

"Heck, I wonder where he is?" I thought. "Who the heck is he? God, I hope it's not a jock." I said to myself as I opened up my laptop to find out someone sent me a video. I looked at the little clock and it was eight fifty. Hum… I wonder what it is. I opened it up to see a Blaine's smiling face. He had on a White t-shirt.

"Hey baby...So I'm Blaine Anderson, but you might have known that already." Blaine smiled into the cam as I smiled too.

"Well anyway you're probably wondering what the heck this big surprise is about. Well… I just wanted to say thank you for everything Kurt and all the sacrifices you made me for me. Also, I never gave you a personal graduation gift from me and I thought what would be the best graduation gift to give Mr. Kurt Hummel. And one thing came to mind." He smiled as and turns on his radio.

In the background you could Hear Celine Dion's –'My Heart Will Go On' about to start as Blaine began to sing to it. I could feel my eyes about to fill with tears of happiness as I turned up the video.

_Every night in my dreams__  
><em>_I see you, I feel you__  
><em>_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance__  
><em>_And spaces between us__  
><em>_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are__  
><em>_I believe that the heart does go on__  
><em>_Once more you open the door__  
><em>_And you're here in my heart__  
><em>_And my heart will go on and on_

At that very moment I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I started to sing with Blaine.

_Love can touch us one time__  
><em>_And last for a lifetime__  
><em>_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you__  
><em>_One true time I hold to__  
><em>_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are__  
><em>_I believe that the heart does go on__  
><em>_Once more you open the door__  
><em>_And you're here in my heart__  
><em>_And my heart will go on and on_

As I was about to sing the last verse with Blaine, the video stopped. I tried clicking the video a couple of times but nothing happened. I guess that was the last of Blaine's video. It was 9'oclock and that's when I heard a knock at the door. I didn't want to get up… I wanted to cherish this moment, but whoever it was kept knocking on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled. It's probably my roommate. Sheesh… he probably forgot his key at the lobby desk or something. As I opened the door, I started to hear a melodic humming sound that sounded just like "My Heart will go on". I opened the door slowly and I could hear the other voice start to sing.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

As I opened the door, tears were streaming down my face. Blaine was standing right in front of me with his Warbler's Suit with the other Warblers surrounding him.

_And I know that my heart will go on_  
><em>We'll stay forever this way<em>  
><em>You are safe in my heart<em>  
><em>And my heart will go on and on<em>

As they finished the song, I looked at Blaine, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Blaine?" I was so speechless as he held out his hand.

"Hello Mr. Hummel…I'm Blaine Anderson your new roommate." He put on a big Kool-Aid smile. I jumped right into his arms.

"What! Why? I thought you were going to Yale!" I asked, still holding on to him tight.

"Well, like a wise man once told me, do what makes me happy… so I did. I came to you because I love you and I know I'll be happier here anyway." He responded, kissing me tight. "Also, my father was telling your father all about this big plan. He thought it was a great idea and so did I. I could have did the whole Skype thing, but why be distant lovers when you could just come right to them."

I got it somewhat but I didn't care as long as I had my baby with me, and he's happy about his choice. I could listen to him ramble on about butter toast for all I care. I started kissing him.

"Umm hello!" a voice beside us piped up. Me and Blaine looked around. We were so wrapped up in our kiss that I forgot the Warblers were here too.

"Sorry!" we both said blushing

"It's alright" Wes laughed

"Dude, ummm. I don't want to interrupt this happy moment but we got to hurry up with these bags because if I don't get my mom's van back before 1 in the morning, she's going to kill me. Or worse, she'll ride my jaguar" David admit, pushing in the door way with some of Blaine's bags. " You know I can't let momma ride Betsy!

"I'm going to really miss wearing this Warbler suit." Jeff admitted, following David inside with more bags.

"Hey! Maybe we could wear them around New York and sing for random people!" Nick said in excitement while taking the lead inside.

"Hey! Only if we will be able to leave by 12 o'clock because I'm going to have to be the one taking you guys back and I got class tomor…omg… there's a mini kitchen!" Thad said yelling in excitement while Wes followed behind.

Blaine and I looked at each. "Dorm sweet Dorm!" we both said, laughing as the door closed behind us.

Celine Dion saves the day again. Love was at my door and I will cherish him forever!

* * *

><p><strong>Mia Kamiya - Thank you. <strong>


End file.
